That Crazy Woman With A Stripy Bow
by Rainstorm Amaya Arianrhod
Summary: Ever wondered who told Buri Kel was freezing off her fingers shooting in the Rider practice yard? featuring Evin and Miri, but Rider!fic not fluff, alas.


**A/N:** Rider missing-sceneness. :) Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** Belongs to TP, not me. I just gamboll happily and cause mayhem in the world she created.

* * *

It was cold, and the palace was so full of gossips rehashing Vinson of Genlith's extraordinary audience no-one disinclined to do so could get any peace. Miri had decided the instant the news of the ex-squire's revelations reached her ears that this wasn't something she could happily dissect with any of her friends, and had instantly set out on the search for a gossip-free refuge.

First she'd tried the dormitories, thinking that surely no-one would be there at Midwinter, especially during the holiday- but no. A small gaggle of five or six Riders from assorted Groups had colonised a couple of bunks and were chatting avidly. Miri made her escape before she was spotted and asked to contribute, and then tried the stables; no good again. More Riders and some stablehands were collected here, gossipping as busily as anyone.

She stalked the corridors of the palace for the next quarter of a bell or so, checking all her usual refuges and wishing with all her heart that she had stayed in bed instead of allowing herself to be dragged sleepily to the fringes of the crowd filling all the available space near the audience room.

Just as she was reflecting that she had never before known so many of her colleagues to rise so early without serious physical force, large bribes, cold water or national emergencies being involved, she realised there was one place she hadn't tried. Miri stopped for a moment to consider the wisdom of checking the mess hall. Given how cold it was, and the fact that when she'd been hurriedly dressing, sleep-befuddled and spurred on by constant demands to 'hurry up!', 'get moving!' and 'come on, let's go!' she hadn't remembered to pick up a warm coat, so outdoors as a whole was out of the question. However, the mess hall would be warm. Better yet, there would probably be something to eat there, and Miri was very conscious that yesterday's dinner had been half a meat pasty.

_On the other hand, _Miri mused, _if there are people anywhere they're bound to be-_ her train of thought was viciously derailed by a gust of freezing cold breeze from an imperfectly shuttered window, which put an end to her risk-weighing. Miri sped as fast as possible while maintaining a dignified walk towards the mess hall.

Fortunately, it was not as full as she had feared. There were fifteen or sixteen Riders present, from a quick headcount, and most seemed to be as sleepy as she felt. She spotted a familiar messy blond head staring absently out of the window at a figure in the practice yard outside and falling asleep over his drink. Miri collected her own cup of almost scalding hot cider and a Midwinter bun and went to sit beside Evin. He didn't react when she sat down beside him, so she poked him. "'Morning, sunshine."

Evin raised a hand and waved half-heartedly at her. "Hello." He yawned, and took a sip of his drink, which did not seem to help to wake him up at all. Even Miri could be more alert in the mornings than Evin, who required half an hour and breakfast or an emergency to restore him to the level of a functional human being, after which he was typically insufferably chirpy.

He pointed to the figure shooting in the snow. "D'you know who that is?"

Obediently, Miri peered out of the window. The practice yard was large, but from this distance she could see that the figure wore a green winter coat and had brown hair, although other details were not- wait. She squinted at the bow the figure was using. It was unusually long, and-

"'S _stripy_," Evin confirmed, echoing her incredulous thoughts. "But who is it?"

Miri continued to stared, trying to identify the archer. Whoever it was, they ran out of arrows, and stamped over to the target, but despite the fact that Miri stained to see the features properly in the half-light that prevailed so soon after dawn, she could only tell that the archer was a woman. "I don't know." She gave what she knew due thought, and prodded Evin. "Be a sweetheart and go and tell Commander Buri there's a madwoman out here with a stripy bow."

It was a mark of how addled Evin was on early mornings that he didn't argue.


End file.
